Day Late Friend
by ReamyOverKarmy
Summary: One shot that just sort of came to mind. Reamy. Liarma. Olimy friendship


**A/N: First Faking It fic. awkwardly obsessed with Reamy! this sort of just happened. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and all characters are not.**

Amy Raudenfeld is a writer, a pretty good writer actually. She graduated top of her class from NYU, and has already published two novels, and gets a decent amount of hits on her YouTube videos when she actually decides to post music. If you asked her, Amy would tell you life is pretty good. Ever since she left Austin things just seem to get better and better. There is still pain when she thinks back to high school. When she thinks about her. Even worse is when she thinks about them together. Why did she forgive him and not Amy? What's that old saying? Two to tango? Yeah about that.

Eventually Amy moved on, Reagan was really good for her. The pair got very close during Amy's senior year, Reagan was definitely a good distraction and slowly Amy let herself love her. When Amy's acceptance letter from NYU with a full scholarship came in the mail Reagan was the first person she called. It was Reagan doing all the research and phone interviews and extra DJ gigs to land them a shitty apartment not far from campus. It was all Reagan and these days Amy couldn't be happier. They had moved out of their shitty apartment and into a much nicer building in Manhattan. Amy's first two novels sold extremely well and Reagan was a sought after DJ. Doing everything from opening acts at major concerts, to playing private functions for the likes of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Yep. They were happy.

One thing you gotta understand about Reagan is that she was a lot more trusting, a lot more understanding than most people would be given the circumstances. In senior year, while Amy was dealing with... everything... Reagan held her while she cried, she answered the drunk calls at 2am when Amy had hit rock bottom.

They were best friends. They went through so much together when the "incident", as it became known, happened and changed everything! This brings us to Karma Ashcroft. Yeah I know, you've probably heard her on the radio or something. She's amazing, great voice, stunning, blah blah blah. What you probably didn't know is that best-selling Author, Amy Raudenfeld and Platinum selling singer song writer Karma Ashcroft were once closer than sisters. It went unspoken for a while, what happened. It hurt too much for either girl to talk about. Until a month after it had happened. A party at Shane Harvey's house led to a very drunk Amy confessing her love for Karma, confessing that they had been faking being lesbians, confessing that after she admitted the truth to Karma, Amy and Liam Booker had slept together. Both drunk, both feeling the rejection of the beautiful Karma. It was a mistake, both agreed. Amy didn't even really remember it, what she does remember and still to this day, some five years later, is the look of utter heartbreak in those gorgeous green eyes.

In the weeks after the revelation, Karma refused to talk to Amy at all. It destroyed Amy. She began spiralling out of control. She was drinking any chance she got, she was moodier than usual and she snapped at anyone that tried to get too close. Until she met Reagan.

_Stumbling through a random party Amy had definitely had enough to drink. It wasn't often she came to that conclusion on her own but tonight was different, usually alcohol made her forget everything, forget how much she missed Karma and forget how much she hurt. Tonight the pain slipped away a few drinks in, but she couldn't shake the image of those perfect eyes that was until…_

_All of a sudden Amy was on her ass after knocking into someone. "Hey watch it, asshole!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself back upright. Amy looked up to see what clumsy person had barrelled her over when she was met with a pair of dark pools that instantly made her forget all about.. What was it she was thinking about again? "Whoa, steady there, you'll hurt yourself." Smirked the owner of the dark green eyes that had caused Amy to forget to breathe. "I... I.. Sorry." Amy managed to force out of her unco-operative mouth. "No sweat, I was easily distracted." Her voice was husky but still feminine, and so damn sexy! "I'm Reagan." Smiled the gorgeous woman in front of her. "And you look like you need a ride home..." Reagan observed as Amy struggled to put words together. "Amy. And you don't have to do that, I was just going to call a cab."_

_Reagan continued to smirk at Amy for a moment before extending her hand. "Reagan Andrews. Personal Cab Driver to Intoxicated Amy." Amy slowly shook her hand and couldn't help but grin. "As long as there's a food stop. And maybe some water..." Amy smiled. _

"_I know just the place to soak up all that booze." _

That night changed everything. Amy eased up on her drinking, now only enjoying a few drinks on social occasions and Reagan and Amy quickly became a serious thing. Karma was always there, lurking in the background, but Reagan was enough of a distraction that meant Amy could get her life back.

Years later when Amy looks back on it, she still misses Karma but in a completely different way. She misses the best friend she had. Oliver is great but he's no Karma.

Karma on the other hand has dealt with her decision in a completely different way. A nice collection of unfinished demos that sit on a usb collecting dust until she adds more to the collection. Liam once accidentally heard Karma recording one of said songs, and let's just say, he knew the heartbreak she was singing about was not about him. Liam and Karma had built an almost perfect life together. Also moving to New York they found a great old warehouse that allowed Liam to have an Art studio and Karma a recording studio, with plenty of space for Art Exhibitions and Secret Sessions. They were happy, to a degree. Karma had forgiven Liam for sleeping with her best friend but not forgotten. She still had a stab here and there about it and Liam let her.

Karma had been discovered singing in a small pub in Austin just after their senior year. Very quickly she was whisked off to New York to record a demo to be sent to a moderately sized record label. The execs loved her and before she knew it, Karma and Liam were living their dreams. With Liam concentrating on his art it meant he could go with Karma on tour. They loved their fast paced lifestyle.

Amy had always kept up with the goings on in Karma's career via twitter and YouTube, and Reagan had even bought tickets to one of Karma's concerts for the two of them. Amy was glad Karmas dreams were coming true and wished nothing but the best for her. Even when she heard that Karma and Liam had tied the knot on one of her tour stops she was glad they were both happy. But did Karma ever think about her? Did Karma care what Amy was up to?

The inevitable finally happened one Sunday afternoon. Reagan and Amy were in the grocery store on the other side of the city getting candy and supplies for their weekly bad movie date. Each week they stocked up on all the necessities and binged on the worst movie they could find playing at their favourite theatre. It was an old dodgy cinema that played mostly movies from the 80's and 90's. the movies you loved to hate. Or was it hate to love? Anyway, Reagan saw her first. Big glasses and all she knew it was Karma. Reagan grabbed Amy's arm and pointed her out. At first Amy was shocked. She knew they both lived in New York but come on! It's a huge city! Karma walked towards them a little before she recognised Amy. "Uh.. Hi.. Amy. Reagan." Reagan smiled, "Hey Karma." Reagan didn't know if she should give the two a little privacy or stick around. Amy made that decision for her by tightening the grip she had on her girlfriends hand. "Karma… Wow… Hey." Amy managed to string together a greeting. It was awkward. They all felt it. Karma shifted uncomfortably. "Well Karma, congrats on the whole rock star gig, but we really have to get going." Reagan suddenly announced sensing that Amy was at a loss for what to do or say. "Um yeah… It was good to see you Karma… Tell Liam we say hi." Amy said quietly before letting Reagan evac them from the situation.

"So… are you okay?" Reagan asked Amy when they got outside. Her dark green eyes reading Amys like a worn copy of her favourite book. Amy nodded, slowly and leaned up to kiss Reagan. "It was weird seeing her but that's about it. Shes not who she was and neither am I. Thanks to you." Amy smiled and it surprised Reagan a little that it actually met her eyes.

A few nights later as Amy was flicking through twitter she noticed Karma had tweeted about a new cover song she had recorded and posted on YouTube. Amy followed the link and was a little shocked when Karmas velvety voice started singing a stripped back version of Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me. It was beautiful, and brought tears to Amy's eyes as she sat on the couch with Reagan and watched it. Reagan sat quietly holding Amy tightly, pressing soft kisses to Amy's bare shoulder. After the song finished Amy noticed the caption on the video simply said, "I think I'm too late…" Reagan turned to face Amy and quietly whispered, "Does this change anything?" Amy smiled sadly, and shook her head. "I loved her, I am in love with you. You are my everything." Reagan smiled and snuggled into Amy's shoulder.

All the next day instead of writing like she knew she should be, Amy was locked in her computer room with her guitar. Reagan came home with take out and put Amy's in the fridge knowing she was on a mission. Around 10pm Reagan was playing Call of Duty with Oliver when they both got a notification that A_R_Music had posted a new video on YouTube. It was simple. Amy against the black sheet she hung for acoustic videos. Amy and her guitar, just the way Reagan loved her. This was the setting Amy used to bare her soul and her heart.

_So let me get this straight  
>You say now you loved me all along<br>What made you hesitate  
>To tell me with words what you really feel<br>I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say  
>I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way<br>Now we both have separate lives and lovers (lovers)  
>Insignificantly enough we both have significant others<br>Only time will tell  
>Time will turn until<br>We are who we were when  
>Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend<br>We are who  
>We are who we were when<br>Who knew what we know now  
>Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend<br>We are who  
>We are who we were when<br>But thoughts they change and times they rearrange I don't know who you are anymore  
>Loves come and go and this I know I'm not who you recall anymore<br>But I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
>Can't help but entertain these thoughts<br>Thoughts of us together  
>We are who we were when<br>Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
>We are who<br>We are who we were when  
>Who knew what we know now<br>Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
>We are who<br>We are who we were when  
>My day late friend<br>So let me get this straight  
>All these years and you were nowhere to be found<br>And now you want me for your own  
>But you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned<br>We are who we were when  
>Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend<br>We are who  
>We are who we were when<br>Who knew what we know now  
>Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend<br>We are who  
>We are who we were when<em>

Amy had watched Oliver and Reagan watch her newest video from the doorway of her study. Once they finished she wandered over and knelt in front of Reagan. "I love you. Karma may have been my first love but I hope that you will be my last." Amy smiled with tears in her eyes as she pulled a simple black titanium ring from her pocket and held it out to Reagan. Tears spilled down Reagan's cheeks as she nodded vigorously and allowed Amy to put the ring on her finger. Oliver smiled and whispered "Finally!" Under his breath. As Reagan pulled Amy to her crashing their lips together Oliver made his was quietly from their apartment.

**A/N: Song used is Day Late Friend by Anberlin**


End file.
